New Year, New pick-up lines
by Maddiebug
Summary: Adrien is nervous about asking out some girl, and after confiding in Marinette, he spouts some horribly corny pick-up lines. So corny. Hes almost as bad as Chat Noir... wait a minute... reveal. Adrienette! Ladynoir!


"I just want to let her know I love her, but I'm horrible at pickup lines!" Adrien complained, "they never work!"

"Really?" Marinette tilted her head, "you can't be as bad or flirty as my friend."

"I'm probably worse," he confessed.

"Try me," she challenged.

"Well," he started... "you know how they say "New Year, New You?"

Marinette nodded. "Yeah?"

"What about, New year, New us?" He smiled.

Marinette coughed and her face turned red. She stammered something unintelligible before responding. "You need to work on your delivery."

"Hmm..." He pulled out his phone, typing something.

"Do you have a list of bad pickup lines?" She laughed

"No!" He lied, putting his phone back in his pocket. He took a breath and changed posture, "can I be your first mistake of the New year?"

"Smooth." She chuckled, "but you aren't a mistake."

"My new years resolution is to make you my girlfriend." He winked.

"Okay," she giggled, "the wink was a bit much, but not bad."

"Hmm... what about, kiss me if I'm wrong, but it's 2020, right?"

"Adrien!" She exclaimed, "it's going to be 2019."

"That was the point. I'm wrong. Kiss me...Oof. Well that ruins my next one." He looked down.

"What was it?"

"It's stupid." He mumbled.

"The stupid ones are the best," she assured him.

"Well, I'm not sure, because I don't have 2020 vision" he began, "but I can see us dating next year."

This time Marinette winked at him. "That would be perfect... but its really corny. Do you have any pick up lines that are more subtle?"

"You know," Adrien paused, "I've never actually had a New Year's kiss."

Marinette blushed at that one. "Your lines are definitely getting better. That was so cute. I'm sure any girl would fall for that."

Adrien was practicing pick up lines on Marinette, for some mystery girl. He wouldn't say her name, but assured Marinette that he was in love.

She had dark hair, blue eyes, a kind soul... but there was no way it was Marinette.

She was just a friend to Adrien. _A Very Good Friend™._ Maybe a little salty, but she really did want Adrien to be happy. It was cute that he was nervous, even if his pick up lines were worse than Chat's...

Speaking of Chat, Marinette couldn't wait for New Years. They were planning to celebrate together on top of the Eiffel tower.

"You think so?" He smiled, interrupting her train of thought.

"For sure." She nodded encouragingly, "you're going to get that girl, and sweep her off her feet." _I've already fallen hard_

"I hope so." He mumbled.

"You're amazing Adrien. Sweet, and kind and-" Marinette stopped herself before she called him hot or something embarrassing, "-any girl would be lucky to have you."

"Marinette, I already know I'm beautiful," Adrien joked, causing Marinette to choke on the water she was drinking, "you don't need to tell people I have a 'great personality.' "

"Well you might, but the puns could use some work." She teased him.

"Thanks..." he paused, looking at his phone, "Oh here's a good one!"

There was a faint groan from Marinette. "Mamma mia, Here we go again," She rolled her eyes, but was smiling at him.

"Are you a New Years Resolution?" Adrien winked.

"Uhhh."

"Because I'm definitely not going to do you." He giggled a little.

It took Marinette a second, and then she was dying of laughter. "That's horrible!"

"It didn't go the way I was expecting!" He protested.

"Definitely don't use that one on that girl you like." She joked.

He blushed. "I wasn't planning on it."

...

Marinette barely made it to the Eiffel tower before midnight. "Sorry I'm late, I was caught up in some family stuff. It was a mistake."

"It's no big deal." He reassured her... "Maybe I could be your first mistake of the New year?"

She frowned. "Where have I heard that before."

"Hey lady, my new years resolution is to make you my girlfriend."

"Not bad, not bad at all." She mumbled to herself. "Much better delivery."

"You know how they say New year, New you.. what about New Us?"

"Ive definitely heard that before..." Ladybug froze. "No. It can't be"

"Hey, you know," Chat Noir had his wide puppy dog eyes, trying to look innocent, "I've never actually had a New Year's kiss."

Ladybug's jaw dropped. "...Adrien?"

"Fuck." Chat's eyes widened in shock. "This wasn't what I'd expected, how'd you know- I didn't even tell Nino my bad pickup lines... Mari?"

She jumped, "i guess you figured it out." Ladybug smiled softly, "I can't believe it was you."

"I'm so glad it was you too." He smiled, "I don't have 2020 vision, but-"

"That joke doesn't even work this year!" She interrupted.

"Maybe you can show me something that works," he winked.

"Smooth." She commented, "Well, you know," Ladybug chuckled, "I've never actually had a new year's kiss."

"Luckily for you," Chat winked, "neither have I..."

Faintly, they could hear people calling out across Paris

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2-"

"Oh what the hell," murmured Ladybug, before leaning in and kissing Chat.

By the time their lips separated, it was a New Year.

Ladybug smiled at him, "Hey, are you a New years resolution? Because-"

"Oh shut up," he groaned, then they kissed again. After a moment, Chat, aka Adrien, chuckled. "You need to work on your delivery."

"Says you."

...

 **AN:**

 **Confession... I've never actually had a new years kiss.**

 **Hey guys I'm back. Kinda. I never really left. And I did post that story right before Christmas. I just haven't written in like a week cause I've been stressed with school and then the whole having to deal with my family at Christmas. Oof.**

 **Anyways thanks for reading. Please leave a comment or like and favorite.**

 **Love you**

 **PS: I might have another new years fic out tomorrow if this one gets enough comments.**


End file.
